The present invention relates to coated cemented carbide cutting tool inserts particularly useful for rough milling of highly alloyed grey cast iron, nodular cast iron and compacted graphite iron with or without cast skin under dry conditions, preferably at rather high cutting speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,609 discloses coated milling inserts particularly useful for milling of grey cast iron with or without cast skin under wet conditions at low and moderate cutting speeds and milling of nodular cast iron and compacted graphite iron with or without cast skin under wet conditions at moderate cutting speeds. The inserts are characterized by a WC—Co cemented carbide with a low content of cubic carbides and a highly W-alloyed binder phase and a coating including an inner layer of TiCxNy with columnar grains followed by a layer of κ-Al2O3 and a top layer of TiN.